Survivante
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Ses projets d'avenir avec le grand amour de sa vie avaient été réduits à néant, avec la mort de ce dernier. Elle essayait encore avec peine de s'accrocher à la vie. Et voilà que l'aîné des Uchiha est soudain à sa porte pour... justement, pourquoi est-il là ?


Au départ je voulais faire un Itahina, et puis, mes idées sont un peu parties dans tous les sens et le sasuhina est devenu un peu triste et je ne savais plus quoi faire d'Itachi. Alors voilà le résultat.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata fit une grimace tandis que le liquide descendait lentement le long de son œsophage. Comme elle détestait les remèdes.

*8888888888888888888*

\- « _Allez, juste une gorgée, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préfères être malade. »_  
\- « _Le rhume peut très bien partir tout seul, je me contenterais d'attendre. »_  
\- « _Quel dommage, moi qui avait déjà réservé dans ce lieu formidable pour la semaine prochaine. Ah, maintenant tu le bois ? » rit-il_

 _*88888888888888888*_

Elle poussa un long soupire, reposant doucement le verre sur la table basse de son salon, faisant attention de ne pas mettre de pression sur sa main droite, recouverte de plâtre : chose plutôt difficile, vu qu'elle était droitière. Vivre au jour le jour était devenu, ces derniers temps, un véritable combat. Elle apprenait malgré elle à utiliser un peu plus sa main gauche, et essayait de laisser se reposer autant que possible la droite. C'est fou l'utilité de la bonne main. Des choses qui lui avaient toujours parues simples et qu'elle avait considéré pour acquis tel que, se laver, se brosser les dents, faire la vaisselle, faire un café,... toutes ces choses lui semblaient difficiles tout d'un coup. Et tout cela, rendait ses journées encore plus fatigantes.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard, la trouvant soudainement agrandie. Il y avait en elle cette impression de vide, qu'elle essayait de remplir en se focalisant sur les aspects du mur, sa blancheur, la qualité du parquet, la petitesse de la télévision, la couleur de ses rideaux. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à garder ces choses-là en tête assez longtemps, et très vite, ses pensées devenaient plus sombres, plus lugubres... et tellement solitaire. Comme il lui manquait.

La sonnette retentit, chose qui était devenue plutôt rare, depuis qu'elle était revenue de son séjour à l'hôpital.

*88888888888888*

Elle était sur ses gardes, depuis leur toute première rencontre, il pouvait le sentir, et elle ne faisait d'ailleurs, rien pour le cacher.

\- « **Itachi Uchiha »** , avait-elle soufflé dans un murmure, reconnaissant sans le moindre effort, l'homme qui se trouvait au pas de sa porte. **Etes-vous venu pour vous venger ?** souffla-t-elle sa question, ne le quittant pas une seconde des yeux.

Il l'avait vu serrer sa main non plâtrée en un poing, et devinait sans peine ce qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit. Peut-être, seulement peut-être, s'il l'avait rencontré il y a de cela un mois et deux semaines, le jour même de l'accident, il aurait fait quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter. Mais il avait pris le temps de se calmer, et de se résoudre à la mort de son cadet. Au début certes, c'était une chose plutôt difficile que de se dire que seul Sasuke était parti, et non pas la deuxième personne qui se trouvait dans la voiture avec lui, mais petit à petit, cela avait été supportable : ce vide que son frère bien aimé avait laissé derrière lui.

\- « **Nullement »,** avait-il répondu. « **Puis-je entrer ? »**

La brune aurait aimé dire non, elle aurait aimé l'envoyer balader, comme sa famille l'avait si bien fait avec elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé assister à l'enterrement, elle avait, à la limite, été chassée comme une malpropre. Et peu importait ses supplications, peu importait le fait qu'elle s'était enfuie en douce de l'hôpital rien que pour le voir une dernière fois, cette chance ne lui fut pas accordée. Pour les Uchiha, elle était la coupable désignée. Certes, ce n'était pas elle qui conduisait ce soir-là, mais c'était tout comme. Elle avait survécu. Et c'était, semblait-il, une raison suffisante pour lui en vouloir. Etre en vie, tandis que leur enfant chéri, ne l'était plus, était tout bonnement impardonnable.

Pourtant, un de ces fiers Uchiha était là, au pas de sa porte, lui demandant à elle, l'accès. Elle était tentée de dire non, oh, comme elle voulait dire non. Mais ce non là, aurait été pour une toute autre raison que son humiliation d'il y a quelques semaines. Parce que si elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir claqué la porte au nez –ses parents s'en étaient chargés-, elle pouvait lui reprocher son manque cruel de civilité. Combien de fois, Sasuke avait-il voulu la présenter à ce frère aîné qu'il adulait plus que quiconque autre sur terre ? 

888888888888888888888888

\- « _C'est l'être le plus formidable de cette terre. »_

888888888888888888888888

Durant les deux années que durèrent leur relation, pas une seule fois, Hinata n'avait fait la connaissance de ce cher et respecté Itachi, autre que par ses photos, et ce n'était faute d'avoir demandé. Il avait toujours une raison pour décliner. Et peu importe, s'il les appelait des raisons valables, pour la brune, avoir des raisons valables pendant deux ans pour repousser une simple prise de contact, était tout bonnement exagéré, et clairement prémédité. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas la voir.

Alors, que faisait-il là aujourd'hui alors que le seul lien qu'ils avaient tous les deux se trouvait six pieds sous terre ?

Il semblerait que l'Uchiha eusse fini par prendre la décision de par lui-même, il ouvrit délicatement un peu plus la porte, et elle ne put faire autre chose que de lui céder le passage. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, elle reconnut l'eau de Cologne qu'elle et Sasuke étaient partis acheter ensemble pour l'anniversaire de son aîné. 

8888888888888888888888

\- « _Il ne préférerait pas un gâteau tu crois ? »_  
\- « _Le temps qu'il ouvre le paquet, il sera déjà immangeable, crois-moi, quand il s'agit d'Itachi, mieux vaut ne jamais rien acheter de comestible, il ne fait jamais les choses à temps, du moins, ce qui ne touche pas son boulot. »_

 _Elle s'était tue un moment, avant de demander d'une petite voix._

\- « _Alors, cette fois ci aussi, il ne viendra pas. »_

 _Il avait déposé l'article qu'il avait en main, s'était approchée d'elle et l'avait enlacée par derrière, et posé son menton sur l'épaule de sa petite amie._

\- « _Cette histoire avec mes parents te dérangent encore, pas vrai ? »_  
\- « _C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne m'aiment pas. Et si Itachi lui aussi ne m'aime pas ? Je veux juste- »_  
\- « _Mes parents te trouvent très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont juste peur pour mes études, tu sais, un peu comme ton père »._  
\- « _Je ne me rappelle pas que mon père t'ait demandé si tu comptais t'accrocher à moi pour devenir riche. »_  
\- « _Ca c'était avant que mon père ne sache que tu étais une Hyuga. »_  
\- « _Crois-moi, après, ca a été pire, surtout, avec ta mère elle- »_

 _Sasuke la retourna soudain, et prit possession de ses lèvres._

\- « _Avec le temps, tout ira bien fais-moi confiance. »_

 _Et il lui suffisait de voir l'amour dans les yeux de Sasuke pour savoir que même s'il voulait d'elle qu'elle se jette dans un précipice, elle le ferait, du moment qu'il était là, pour la rattraper. Lorsque sa petite amie lui sourit, le brun lui prit la main, l'attirant vers un autre rayon du magasin._

\- _« alors, on s'y remet pour le cadeau d'Itachi ? »_

_88888888888888888888888888_

Il prit place sur l'un des fauteuils, après avoir brièvement observé l'endroit.

\- « **Puis-je vous offrir de l'eau ? »** Demanda-t-elle par politesse.  
\- « **Oui, s'il vous plait. »**

En toute honnêteté, elle aurait préférée qu'il eusse décliné cet acte de courtoisie. Mais elle s'était déjà proposée et ne pouvait donc pas faire marche arrière. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle ressorti plusieurs minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel était posés verre et bouteillle, qu'elle avait mis sur son plâtre pour stabiliser. Devant la table basse, elle s'arrêta, se demandant comment elle allait poser sans rien casser.

\- « **Laissez-moi vous aider »** , dit son invité, et avant d'avoir sa réponse, il était déjà près d'elle, déposant le contenu du plateau sur la table, et le plateau lui-même tout près. Il se servit lui-même, et s'assit, se rafraichissant doucement avec son verre.

Hinata pris place en face de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il boive, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle était censé dire, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin cette personne en face d'elle.

\- « **Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, avec Sasuke** ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

La brune cligna quelques temps des yeux, surprise par la question. Et avant même qu'elle n'envisage vraiment répondre, il y avait ce sourire aux coins de ses lèvre, témoin que sa mémoire lui fournissait déjà les détails de ce soir, qui restera sans doute à tout jamais gravé en elle.

8888888888888888888

 _C'était le soir. Elle était montée au toit de l'immeuble, voulant se soustraire aux sonorités de ses voisins de fac. Une fête battait son plein en bas, et elle avait déjà oublié pourquoi, mais de toutes les facons, ces étudiants avaient-ils besoin d'une raison pour fêter. Toute excuse était bonne à prendre pour eux. S'approchant un peu trop du bord, elle avait fait tomber ses clés, et lorsqu'elle avait voulu enjamber la barrière pour les récupérer de l'autre côté, une voix la fit sursauter, la faisant presque tomber dans le vide._

\- « _Hey, avait-il crié, j'ignore votre problème, mais le suicide est la dernière des solutions. »_

 _Ce soir là, ils n'avaient pas été très amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient partis chacun en colère de son côté, regrettant d'avoir fait la connaissance de l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques rencontres de plus, qu'ils se comportèrent civilement l'un envers l'autre._

888888888888888888888888

Itachi parlait de tout et de rien, et honnêtement, la Hyuga n'était pas sûre de savoir où il voulait en venir, mais n'empêche qu'elle répondait à toutes ses questions. Leurs sujets tournaient toujours autour de Sasuke, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait, ce qu'eux ils aimaient chez lui, ce qu'ils détestaient.

Hinata elle, aimait la façon dont Sasuke parlait du futur. Il disait toujours nous, comme si quoiqu'il arrive, il avait la certitude qu'elle serait à ses côtés. A plusieurs reprises, aucours de leur relation Hinata s'était imaginé en robe de mariée, avec Sasuke, l'attendant devant l'autel. Il lui passerait la bague au doigt, en lui jurant amour et fidélité, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Itachi lui avait appris qu'elle était différente des précédentes conquêtes de son frère. Il ne s'était pas expliqué, il avait juste dit qu'elle était différente. Et lorsqu'elle avait posé la question, il avait sorti de ses poches, un petit écrin noir.

\- « **Sasuke avait commandé ça pour vous. »** Il ouvrit la boite, à l'intérieur, une bague en or. Hinata se figea **. « Je pense qu'il avait l'intention de faire sa demande à la fin de votre virée de deux mois. »**

Lentement, elle prit la boite de sa main gauche, observant le bijou, les larmes aux yeux. Oh, comme elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir eu cette idée de voyager pour aller en vacances. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas eu, Sasuke serait là, et ce serait lui, qui lui offrirait cette bague en personne. Itachi expliquait que la commande était arrivé il y a quelques jours, mais Hinata ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle était dans ses pensées. Ses pensées remplies du brun. Il lui avait été arraché trop vite, ils n'avaient eu le temps de rien. Un moment, ils étaient joyeux, faisaient des programmes pour leur vacances, et l'instant d'après ils étaient paniqués, les freins ne répondants plus. Ils étaient rentrés dans quelque chose, elle ne savait même plus quoi, après, c'était le noir complet. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, son monde s'écroulait, son petit ami n'avait pas survécu, et était mort sur le coup. Et rien ni personne n'avait pu la réconforter : ni ses parents, ni sa sœur, ni ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec le monde qui l'entourrait, elle se rendit compte qu'Itachi était encore là, devant elle.

\- « **Pourquoi êtes-vous venu? »** , demanda-t-elle finalement, une larme coulant le long de ses joues.

Le brun aux longs cheveux se remémora de toutes les fois, où son cadet, l'avait prié de faire la connaissance de celle qu'il disait vouloir épouser.

\- « _On verra, je dois d'abord aller en Italie finir une affaire »... « Ca pourra attendre, j'ai deux trois clients que père veut que je suive de près »... « Ce ne sera pas possible ce week-end »..._

Il était l'aîné, on lui refilait le gros du travail. Il fut un temps où Sasuke le jalousait, mais depuis peu, plus tellement. Son frère semblait épanouit, et Itachi, se disant qu'il avait le temps d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la personne qui comblait à ce point son cadet, repoussait toujours à plus tard leur rencontre. Cela avait été une erreur

\- « **J'ai enfin pris le temps de le faire ».** Répondit-il finalement.

Il remplit de nouveau son verre d'eau, et en bu une gorgée, s'installant confortablement, comme pour démontrer qu'il n'était pas prêt de bouger. Les épaules tendues de la brune semblèrent enfin se détendre, et elle respira de nouveau normalement. Elle ne savait pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle aimait cette réponse qu'il venait de donner.

D'une certaine manière, elle arrivait enfin, à se pardonner d'avoir survécu.

88888888888888888888888888888

Vous voyez de quoi je parlais maintenant ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, j'adore recevoir des commentaires. Lâchez-vous et dites-moi tout.


End file.
